1.0 Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to latching valves, and more particularly to miniature electrically-actuated latching valves.
2.0 Description of the Related Art
Latching valves have a variety of uses including commercial applications such as opening and closing valves, for example, in the semiconductor manufacturing industry; air sampling applications; for tethered balloon studies; for liquid flow control; in the vacuum industry; and in outer space such as for space vehicles.
It is a general object of the invention to provide a new and improved latching valve which is light weight and of miniature size.
Another object is to provide a miniature latching valve which seals very well.
Another object is to provide a miniature latching valve which can latch in both open and closed states and which requires power only when changing states.
Another object is to provide a robust, lightweight, low-power miniature latching valve with extremely low leak rates, which can be baked for cleanness, and which can meet the requirements of NASA for use in outer space.
Another object is to provide an improved method for attaching the end of an SMA wire to a support structure.